


Time Out

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, emotional support tiefling, harvest close festival is big loud, light smoochings, overstimulation (NOT SEXUAL), what even are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Caleb needs a break from the bright and noisy harvest close festival. For some reason taking that break with bright and noisy Mollymauk Tealeaf is the best idea possible.
Relationships: Beau/Yasha/Jester/Caleb/Fjord/Molly, Caleb Widogast/Mollymauk Tealeaf, Polynein, Widomauk - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 183





	Time Out

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I am back! I live!   
Mollymauk: and you finish projects from two months ago!   
HK: Yeah that kinda does feel like a trend, doesn’t it?   
Mollymauk: Maybe October was just a bad month?   
HK: I mean I ~started~ a lot of things?   
Mollymauk: That is true. Maybe you just suck at finishing them.   
HK: That’s definitely true. And I need much more tiefling fluff!   
Mollymauk: You do! Back to work!   
HK: Wait no what 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Caleb Widogast is an angsty angsty boy 
> 
> Disclaimers: I still don’t own anything, which is okay cuz canon compliance is the most boring measure of fanfiction in my opinion :P

At first, the faire in Zadash was fun. A bit of lighthearted adventure, the kind of thing Caleb had loved as a boy. Bright colours, music, and a thousand little stores with wares to sell. 

The Mighty Nein were not only alive, but thriving. Every job seemed more and more dangerous, yet they kept pulling through. They were making serious money. And had... somewhat shady criminal contacts. 

It pulled a smile to the wizard’s lips to watch them, his bright and colourful new family. The two tieflings flitting from stall to stall, the flick of a blue or purple tail almost always catching his eye. The reassuringly solid bulk of Fjord’s green never far behind, while Yasha followed Molly like a pale bodyguard. 

Nott at his side, never far from hand, though her own eyes darted all over as she watched for something to steal. 

The exact moment when it slipped from bright, cheerful chaos into too much, too loud, too bright escaped him. The calls of barkers and children took on an edge, shrill and piercing straight through his skull. 

Colours whirled from stores and people, twisting in front of his gaze until every bright hue felt like a punch. His breathing quickened, chest constricting as he tried to shrink in on himself. A dozen conflicting sights, sounds, smells all hammered at his mind. 

A crowd of children darted through the marketplace, all laughing loudly as they jostled past the suddenly stalled wizard. His hands were shaking, ears ringing as every noise grew louder and louder, echoing inside his head. 

A small, goblin hand slipped into his and he jerked back, the touch too sudden and just too much. Nott’s expression shifted from worry to alarm, but before she could speak he had backed into someone else. Warm hands rested heavily on his shoulders, spinning him until his eyes met familiar red. 

“Hey,” Molly murmured, gaze scanning across Caleb’s face, “shall we get you out of here?” 

Lost in the waves of sensation, Caleb latched onto the quiet words and nodded desperately. Molly nodded over his shoulder to Nott and began to lead him away from the crowds, into a back alley. Not too far from the others, not where a shout couldn’t reach them if it was needed. 

Just... out of the crowds. Away from the people. Where no one else was touching him and he could breathe and the noise settled to a dull roar. 

He couldn’t remember ever loving anyone more. 

Molly stayed close, concern still etched across his face, hands moving to Caleb’s elbows now. Now that he knew who it was, the grip was calming. Grounding him, giving him just one thing to focus on in the whirl of input. 

Two things. 

He stared hopelessly into deep, pupil-less red eyes, wishing he could be swallowed entirely. 

Molly gave him a small, worried smile, pressing his forehead to Caleb’s. 

“Are you alright? Do you want to go back to the inn?” 

There was no judgement in his voice, not a moment of hesitation or annoyance or any kind of implication that Caleb was weak. Broken. Falling apart at nothing, nothing at all, he should be better than this... 

“Hey.” 

That low, lightly accented voice cut through the spiral and Caleb forced himself to refocus. 

“No... maybe? I... I think I will be okay, Mollymauk,” he forced himself to say, pushing words up past the knot of panic in his chest. The tiefling scrutinized him closely for a moment, then nodded, leaning in to press their foreheads together. 

“It’s a lot going on today. You let me know if you need to duck out, okay? I’m sure we can find somewhere a little more out of the way if you need it.” 

A weak smile tugged at Caleb’s lips as Molly’s hands moved up to cup his cheeks, his own hand raising to cover heated purple skin. 

Another group of children ran past the mouth of their alley, all screaming, and Caleb flinched violently. Molly’s hands slid up at once, covering his ears to block some of the sound. 

As the ringing cleared from his ears, Caleb forced himself to focus on Molly’s smile. His lips were moving, and Caleb did his best to push past the noise and hear the words. 

“Even if we do have to go aways to get away from the horde.” 

His own lips jerking up into a weak smile, Caleb let his hands cover Molly’s on his ears, closing his eyes to shut out the rest of the world. All he wanted, all he could feel was the warmth of Molly’s body, of his hands on him, the tiefling pressing close to fill the space. 

Drawing in a deep breath, he fixed his attention on the softly spiced scent of whatever oils Molly had found to anoint himself with this time. It was something almost citrusy, and Caleb let himself try to work out what it was. Some kind of spice. 

Nutmeg? 

Cloves? 

Whatever it was, it smelled like dessert. Which honestly suited Molly extremely well. 

When he thought he could talk without his voice shaking, Caleb raised his gaze to Molly’s face again. The tiefling was still watching him, such gentle concern still open on his face. It almost sent Caleb shaking again but he pushed through. 

“I... I think I would like a little break. Can we sit?” 

Molly nodded immediately, hands slipping down to tenderly cup Caleb’s face for a moment. Then one slipped down to take Caleb’s hand, glancing around. 

“There should be somewhere quiet behind one of the shrines. I think the Raven Queen’s is closest.” 

Relieved not to have to think, Caleb nodded, giving Molly’s fingers an unsteady squeeze. Everything was still... over-bright, loud and grating, but Molly would handle it. Molly would take care of him. 

And indeed, there did seem to be less people around as they dipped through streets and back alleys. By the time they reached carved marble benches and the feathered carvings of the shrine, the noise of the festival had faded to a dull roar. 

Molly guided Caleb carefully down to the bench and sat beside him, close enough to touch from hip to hip. Caleb couldn’t quite imagine why he knew that would help. Didn’t quite want to know why the colourful, bouncy, exuberant tiefling would be so good at grounding him. 

He just curled his fingers through Molly’s, gaze falling to the glittering rings catching the light. They were bright too, but each little sparkle danced so sweetly in the sun. He felt momentarily bereft when Molly pulled one hand away until it settled in his hair, stroking slowly through it. 

The soothing, regular touch helped to calm him further and he found himself leaning into it. Gradually his head came to rest on Molly’s shoulder, eyes still fixed on where their fingers entwined. 

They sat like that for a while, peaceful and quiet. Slowly the trembling stopped, the world receding back to its usual distant self. The twisted knot his shoulders had become began to loosen, and for the first time in hours he felt like he could breathe. 

When he finally raised his head, Molly gave him a soft smile. 

“Feeling better?” 

“A little, ja,” Caleb muttered, a little surprised by how raspy his voice sounded. He ran a hand through his hair, giving Molly a self conscious smile. “I’m sorry...” 

Molly waved the comment away. 

“Nothing to be sorry for. I’m just glad you’re feeling better.” His smile was so gentle, so genuine that Caleb couldn’t quite bring himself to look at it. Molly didn’t comment on that either, just leaning in close. “May I kiss you?” 

The wizard’s cheeks flushed and he nodded, entirely unable to find the words. It was just... such a small thing. Not something Mollymauk Tealeaf did for just anyone. 

Just double checking he was comfortable. 

The tiefling’s lips were warm when they pressed against his, warm like sunshine and summer breezes. Like fresh bread and burying his face in Frumpkin’s fur. 

Like they were just two perfectly normal people, and he hadn’t been reduced to a quivering wreck by a fucking street party. 

Even that self recrimination couldn’t quite push past Molly’s hands sliding to his hips, guiding Caleb into his lap. He went gladly, arms wrapping around Molly’s shoulders to continue trading soft, sweet kisses. 

It hurt to think about why Molly might know just what to do when he broke down. To think of that bright, beaming tiefling dialled up past eleven. 

No, better to just lose himself in gentle touches, the press of their lips, the flick of tongue into his mouth. Everything was still just a little too raw. And, as Molly said, there would be time for that later. 

For now, all Caleb Widogast wanted to do was cuddle in close and let Molly soothe him with kisses and open arms. 

They could rejoin the faire later. The rest of the Nein would know better than try and push it. 

For a moment, he almost worried about what they’d be thinking. Almost worried that they would be worried for him. Pushed it aside. 

Nott knew Molly had taken him. If she wanted to find them, she could send him a Message. 

If she did, he’d probably have to leave Molly’s lap before she arrived. 

Or at least knock the fucker’s tail out of his own lap. Caleb hid a grin in another kiss, reaching up to give one of Molly’s horns a teasing tug. 

“We are in public,” he murmured against Molly’s mouth and swallowed the melodramatic groan of disappointment. 

Molly wasn’t really expecting anything to go anywhere. Not this soon after a panic attack. But the smile in Caleb’s voice was everything he’d hoped for and he made sure to milk the moment, drawing out a sigh and letting his tail trail despondently down hip and thigh. 

Then back up to curl around the wizard’s waist, this time with the spade head tucked up against his spine. 

“And if I promise to keep all my bits to myself?” 

Caleb drew back enough this time for him to see the smile, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I didn’t say that.” 

Molly laughed and leaned in for another kiss, fingers trailing slowly through tangled red hair. 

“But Mister Caleb,” he purred, nipping at the human’s lower lip, “we’re in public.” 

Caleb shoved at him playfully, hands catching in the front of Molly’s shirt to ensure he couldn’t pull too far away. 

“And as long as you keep all your bits in appropriate places, I am more than happy to have them.” 

Pursing his lips, Molly took a long moment to “consider” the question. Fingertips trailed across Caleb’s scalp, the other hand down stroking across his hip. 

Finally he gave his very best innocent grin, cocking his head to one side. 

“And where would these appropriate places be, Mister Caleb? I don’t think I’ve ever heard of them.” 

Caleb was a little surprised to find himself stifling a laugh, pressing the side of his face to Molly’s neck. The tiefling was warm, especially in the cool autumn air and it was just... nice. Nice to be away from the noise, from the crowds, just alone in their peaceful little bubble. 

He’d have very much enjoyed staying there forever if he only thought he could. Molly was... soothing, in a strange way. Predictable to the people who knew him; bright, colourful, always trying to help. 

Caleb had thought he’d be too much. Too loud, too flashy, drawing attention whether he wanted to or not. The last person he’d like to have with him when he was overstimulated. Somehow though, it all worked. 

Molly was bright enough to block out everything else. Gentle enough to wrap around him and hold him without stifling. A point to focus on and work his way back. 

Curled up against the tiefling’s chest, arms wrapped around him, Caleb relaxed. There was still that faint buzz at every nerve. Still hiding from the light, flinching away from unexpected noises. Every point where he and Molly touched tingled just on the point of being too much. But it wasn’t his problem anymore. 

Soft, heated lips pressed to his forehead and he peeked up just enough to meet soft red eyes. 

“How about here?” He asked quietly, one hand rising to cup his wizard’s cheek. Caleb closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. It took a moment for him to remember what they were talking about. 

“Here is very good,” he murmured, turning his head just enough to press a soft kiss to his palm. This time it was Molly who laughed and ducked his head to kiss Caleb so soft and sweet. 

“Here?” He asked again, their lips brushing with the word. 

Caleb let his hands slide under Molly’s coat, around and behind his back to get more of that soothing heat. Considered pulling away long enough to straddle Molly’s lap instead. Flinched at the thought of the cold air and pressed closer. 

He didn’t want to slip back into panic. So he distracted himself with another kiss, hands gripping tightly to the back of Molly’s shirt. 

“I think I need more of there,” he whispered back, loving the gentle squeeze of Molly’s tail at his waist. 

The tiefling’s free hand skimmed up and down his side, holding him close and safe. Moving slowly, firmly, leaving a line of warmth. Their lips met again, again, tender little kisses just brushing together. Neither seeking anything more. 

It made Caleb feel almost like a school boy again. Like being young and in love, just sneaking away to be close. Not daring to do anything more. Not needing to. 

Neither noticed when the sun reached its’ peak, beaming down directly above and burning away the last autumn shadows. Hands stayed above clothes for the most part, touching just to touch, revelling in each others’ company. 

Only when the silence was broken by Molly’s gurgling stomach did they part, the tiefling laughing. 

“I suppose we should get something to eat. Rejoin the others.” 

A pout snuck across Caleb’s lips before he could stop it and he almost asked if they had to. But he felt... better. Settled, grounded in his own skin. Ready to perhaps enjoy a little more of the fair’s festivities. 

And he could feel the beginnings of hunger himself. 

So he nodded, pulling on a smile and pressing his forehead to Molly’s one more time. 

“Thank you, Mollymauk,” he said softly, gazing into pupil-less red. He could never quite define how he knew just where Molly was looking, but noticed the dip down to look at his lips. 

“It’s my pleasure,” the blood hunter replied, a broad and genuine smile stretching his own. “Anything you need.” 

It brought a truer smile to Caleb’s face too. 

“Anything?” He asked with a hint of teasing. 

“Anything,” Molly agreed at once, both arms sliding around his human’s hips. 

Leaning back just a little, Caleb chuckled softly and let his hands slide down Molly’s back. 

“I will have to try and think of something so ridiculous even you won’t do it,” he mused almost to himself. Molly laughed, tugging him back for one last kiss before letting him go. 

“If that’s even possible. Stranger than you have tried, Caleb Widogast.” 

For a moment, Caleb thought about contesting it. He knew he was strange, abnormal, a freak. Remembered who Molly had used to travel with. 

Alright, he was strange in much, much different ways. And maybe that was okay. 

Reluctantly hauling himself to his feet, he held out a hand to Molly. 

“What about kissing Beauregard?” 

For a moment, the tiefling was floored. Then another laugh stole his face, his hand slipped into Caleb’s, and they were both on their feet, chests touching. 

“Just so long as Jester is around to revivify me.” 

This time Caleb’s pout was just a tease, doing its best and failing to fully cover a laugh. 

“I shall have to keep trying, then.” 

“You shall,” Molly agreed happily, dropping a kiss on one stubbled cheek and turning to head back to the busier streets. His hand stayed entwined with Caleb’s. 

The human didn’t even consider trying to pull away. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Holiday has also been good, btw. We’ve been to the sea, saw circuses, wiggled rocks. Good good times.


End file.
